Supercapacitors, or electrochemical double-layer capacitors, have been shown to achieve higher power and longer cycles than other energy storage devices including batteries. Supercapacitors have the potential to be useful in a wide range of applications including automobiles (e.g., hybrid cars), electronics, and other applications requiring a power source. However, their widespread use has been limited due to the use of expensive materials and complex handling procedures in manufacturing.